newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
LiveCorpse
Adam Christopher Fulton (May 1, 1982 - June 9, 2004) (aka LiveCorpse) was a popular Flash animator of Newgrounds. He committed suicide in June 2004 in order to escape from incarceration for the stabbing of a neighbor and for shooting a pursuing police officer. Movies From September 6, 2003, to June 9, 2004, LiveCorpse submitted over 100 flash animations to Newgrounds, something that only a few flash artists have done in such a short period of time. However, much of his work was of a fairly low quality, and has been scored between 2/5 and 3/5. LiveCorpse was also a major fan of the Audio Portal, and featured its music in much of his work. He even went so far as to create a series called "Audio Portal," which had eight entries before his death. LiveCorpse won a total of ten trophies , including two Daily Features. Reviewer Livecorpse wrote a significant number of reviews- with a high number of Responses- indeed in 2019, all this time after his death, he is still in the top 50 for Review Responses. Suicide In June 2004, Adam Fulton committed suicide by gunshot in the head after a three day manhunt for him by Tucson police. He sent two suicide E-mails to his parents and closest friends while back at his apartment claiming that he didn’t intend to stab his neighbor or shoot the police officer. He spent a few days sleeping rough and hiding out before returning home to bid farewell to his loved ones and kill himself as armed police surrounded him. It is likely that Livecorpse suffered from depression. He was somewhat of a Newgrounds celebrity before his death, a celebrity that has now been firmly established, Cobain-style, in Newgrounds' pop culture. Suicide Letters First E-mail: “By the time you read this, i will have ended my life. For the past 3 days, i have been a fugitive from justice, following events of nightmarish proportions. The main thing is that i injured an innocent police officer, who did nothing wrong. Here's how it happened: my neighbor Rick and i had met up a couple of times to have a beer. i had known he was insane, as he told me he was on disability for it. Well being a Native American by one half, he gets a bit off his rocker more so when he drinks. Also, on Tuesday, the day of the events, we did partake of some marijuana. All of this seemed to change him into a mean crazy bastard. I told him i was going to go home and sleep, and he demanded 2 more beers. I told him, ok. Wait out here. He tried to push his way into my apartment. I told him as best i could, that i never have visitors, but he wasn't listening. I think we was trying to take advantage of me or something. I said if he comes in he's going to find out im the sort of guy who stands up for his property. In my blind drunken stupor i grabbed my knife, and poked him with it, never intending to cause damage, just to show i meant business. He yelped and walked off. Next thing i know , i hear many sirens, and the neighborhood is swarming with police and ambulances. My adrenaline kicked in, and i was for some reason certain that I would end up getting screwed. And also i don't live the cleanest lifestyle anyways, so it'd be my word against his, and then some. So i snapped. I felt nothing but fear. It was either run far away or die trying. So i head out the door, turn the corner, and im face to face with a scary man in a black uniform (Officer Jode DericksonHendrickson?) I acted out of pure insanity, and drunkenness.. I saw nothing as i squeezed the trigger, except the fence i jumped over. I hear yells of pain, and heard 3 or more shots whizz by me, some hitting the fence. I run as fast as i could, through yard, over fences.. I slowed down to a quick pace, and took off my outer shirt. That is how i managed to elude the 50 or more officers, including SWAT, K-9, and helicopters. I wish they had shot me dead that day. The last 3 days have been pure hell, filled with the reality that i might never see or hear from any of my friends and family. Ever. I hid in dumpsters and behind buildings and on side streets. I am splitting this message into 2 parts, as i may die before i finish. I am able to write these final words because i managed to get in my apt early this morning. And this is where i shall rest in peace. Second E-mail: There are many reasons why i must kill myself, rather than face hard labor in prison, or go on the run. I am too weak to make it in prison, and have too many mental problems. They would eat me alive in there. I would die of AIDS quickly and painfuly. Also it would be hell because of my sleeping disorders, which have ruined my life many times over (ARMY, Job Corps, Roommates) I am a loner by default and behind bars one is constantly being harassed by predators. Suicide in prison is much too painful and ineffective. I can not go on the run, because i am a hesitant coward when it comes to crime. For the last 3 days i needed a car to leave town, but let multiple opportunities pass,. With so much fear. I could not pay my rent, though i prepared myself to do crimes. I backed out at the last moment every time. Survival of the fittest, and I am a weak person, doomed to fail. I have tried my very hardest to make it in this life. Oh how i have tried. And now that it comes to having to prey on others to survive, i fail at that. I like to play like I don't have much empathy, but truth is i have too much. for some reason i give a damn about other people. And on that note i want to apologize to (Officer Jode DericksonHendrickson?) for shooting him. That is so f**ked up.. I don't deserve to walk the same planet as him. For the past 3 nights i could hear his agonized cries as i lay tossing and turning, sleepless in a cold dumpster, like the piece of garbage that I am. For four years the man has served the tucson police department, and in a routine investigation, the man gets shot by a lowlife psychotic. For no reason other than he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I wish he had made his target when he returned fire Tuesday. I honestly do, because, truthfully, i'm nearly too cowardly to take my own life. That is, until today. There is nothing that can end my resolve to end this, and end it now. "A lifetime of fucking up, fixed in the blink of an eye." - Nine Inch Nails. All i've ever done in this life is fuck up. And recently, i was damn near about to be evicted, and i thought things couldn't get any worse. And then i trusted another human being (neighbor Rick).. And from that, one bullet fucked my whole life up. Well, one bullet is all it takes to make it right again. I had alot of mental problems, many of which kept me indoors for days at a time, and sleepless for days at a time. I was a nervous wreck. Anyways, it's been a good run, and i am done with this piece of shit planet. I apologize in advance fir the grief this will cause my loved ones, but would you rather have me exist only to be a large black man's sex toy in prison? Or to steal cars and do bad things to "good" people, as a fugitive? This is my final letter i am sorry to all those whos life i have ever fucked with i am sorry and this shall be a vendetta to all of you i lov you my family my friends...all of you...- Adam Christopher Fulton Legacy After LiveCorpse's death, a number of tributes were made for him. One movie called "Livecorpse - A Tribute" has a score of 4.19/5.http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/178122 He is also referred to in many movies by Piconjo, most notably at the end of "Piconjo Besitzen Sie DVD," where he returns from the dead to revive Piconjo. LiveCorpse is often referenced to in Newgrounds culture. Since his death, 93 threads have been started about him, including two with over 1,000 replies. The phrase "pull a Livecorpse" now refers to a Newgrounder committing suicide. External Links NG BBS Topic His Account Category:Deceased Users Category:Authors Category:History